Rising with the Moon
by AnimeAngel4eva
Summary: Of course she's from the Water Tribe, she is a waterbender. Then why is she in the Fire Nation?
1. Summery

_**Rising with the Moon**_

**Quick Fact #1:**

**Zuko: 18**

**Sokka: 17**

**Aang: 14**

**Toph: 14**

**Katara: 16**

**Quick Fact #2**

**Seasons: Chapters**

**Autumn: 1 - 10**

**Winter: 11- 20**

**Spring: 20- 30**

**_Disclaimer: Every 10 chapters will be another part of the season example: 1- 10 is the 'autumn' season, am I clear? Good._**

_**Summery:**_

She ran and ran for her dear life, she only came to live in the Fire Nation because she had no where to go, the water tribe had a deadly epidemic that she managed to escape, the illness gotten so bad, the people had to move up North.

Her brother Sokka was up at the Northern Water Tribe with her Gran-gran and her father, she was supposed to make it, but then he ship filled with men and woman, children got the illness, only few were able to escape the ship that had to turn back to the Southern Water Tribe, but she built a raft and waterbended herself to an island, which was the Southern Fire Nation.

She was hoping to make it to an Earth Nation territory, but landed in the Fire Nation and adopted by an old couple who lost their son from the war that ended two years ago.

Two years ago the fall of Lord Ozai, Lord Ozai was killed by the Avatar who ended the war, now General Iroh- Dragon of the West took over and became Fire Lord Iroh, Prince Zuko got his rights and honour back into place and is once again heir to the throne.

Aang went to the Northern Air Temple to live with the people who has Airbender's spirits and became their leader.

Toph returned home with her parents and proved she could handle the outside world, and finally earned her freedom.

Katara returned to the Southern Water Tribe and helped them rebuild it once again, and Sokka went up North with their father and Gran-gran leaving her behind.

Now here she was in the Fire Nation, cared by a loving old couple and gotten a job as a waitress and starting a new life for the third time.

**Disclaimer: Brace yourself; the beginning is so sad…well for me!**


	2. Chapter 1 The Illness

_**Autumn**_

**Chapter 1**

**The Illness**

Katara looked at her village; people were slowly dying from the illness: Frosted Flu

Frosted Flu makes you die slowly, but peacefully no pain, but makes you sneeze and cough constantly.

Katara watched people cry beside their loved ones, they watched them burn up the bodies, men, women, children, tiny babies, the illness was horrible.

Katara packed up her things as she made her way towards the harbour and looked at the children who held on to their mothers and fathers, oh how Katara wished she could do that, but with her mother dead, her father up North safely, no flu or illness have reached she was glad for her family's safety.

Katara got on the ship as people lined up to flee for freedom from the deadly illness….

**Disclaimer: Okay yeah it was short, but this chapter was all about the illness, Katara's adventure is coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Dear Journal**

'_Dear Journal,_

_Day 5,_

_Sorry about not writing to you for the past three days, but things are starting to get bad, we had to stop because a helmsman suddenly died, which means the illness is on this ship._

_Now I am keeping track of the deaths on this ship:_

_To begin with:_

_Soldiers: 250_

_Crew Men: 200_

_Passengers: 15000_

_Number of deaths since we left the Southern Water Tribe:_

_Soldiers: 150_

_Crew Men: 190_

_Passengers: 100_

_Now left alive:_

_Soldiers 100:_

_Crew Men: 10_

_Passengers: 14500_

_Many people are dying, it is getting creepy around here, being surrounded by ghost pale faces, dead bodies being burned then thrown over board, it makes me sick._

_Someone coughed out blood, it was disgusting, I couldn't stand it, wait what am I talking about? I can't stand it! I need to break free, but I need to come up with a plan…._

_Love Katara'_

'_Dear Journal,_

_Day 7,_

_More and more people die by the minuet, I couldn't write for awhile because I was too busy thinking, I am no longer eating food now, because of the illness could've been spread by the food poison, when someone coughed on it, and I am not going to risk it._

_Continuing my updates:_

_Number of Deaths since I last updated:_

_Soldiers: 100_

_Crew Men: 7_

_Passengers: 14000_

_Number of Survivors:_

_Soldiers: 50_

_Crew Men: 3_

_Passengers: 500_

_People are dying much faster now, I don't know how much longer I'll be able to avoid the illness._

_Mental note: Make an escape plan!_

_Sweet Dreams,_

_Love Katara'_

'_Dear Journal,_

_Day 15,_

_Barely anymore people alive on this ship here are the latest updates:_

_Number of Deaths since the last update:_

_Soldiers: 45_

_Crew Men: 3_

_Passengers: 450_

_Number of Survivors:_

_Soldiers: 5_

_Crew Men: 1_

_Passengers: 50_

_I will be escaping tonight, everyone is dying, I won't be able to hold on for so much longer…_

_Love Katara'_

**Disclaimer: OMG! Look at all of the deaths! KATARA RUN FOR YOU DEAR LIFE! Sorry about the short chapters but Chapter 3, I promise you, it will be filled with adventure…**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Let the Ocean Journey Begin**

Katara woke up from the smell of burning flesh and leaped out of bed, packing up her things and pulled on her parka and slipped out of her room and headed outside and saw a lifeboat and was about to leap in then screamed as she saw a bloody dead body in the boat and ran to another life boat and leaped in, luckily no one _dead_ in it and waterwhiped the rope and it dropped into the ocean as she waterbended herself away from the ship and watch it disappear into the distance and pulled out her journal and began writing,

'_Dear Dairy,_

_Day 16,_

_The great escape,_

_I managed to escape from the ship, but I know that they are turning around; I overheard some people last night. Anyways, I am free from the illness for now, and here I am in the middle of the ocean, starving, it have been 15 days since I have eaten, I feel like I am committing suicide without knowing it. If only there were land somewhere near by, I would be able to catch some fish, then start a fire, and cook the tasty thing! But no, no food, no shelter, nothing, water, I don't think so, salt water yuck! But it would make me sick anyways from the dead bodies I saw that have been thrown over bored from the ship._

_I have no idea where I am, I don't have a map, but I know I am heading north, since my ship was heading south. I hope Sokka, Gran-gran, and father are all well, I haven't contacted them in a long time, perhaps if I ever make it to a village, I could write a letter saying where I am, and what happened, I need to start writing letters to myself now, I am starting to feel so lonely._

_Now my little money problem:_

_I am very poor,_

_I barely have any money; I am going to have to get a job or something like that as far as I know._

_Anyways, not much to say no, drifting along the currents, the last thing I need to worry about a storm hitting me and dealing with the waves!_

_So anyways, I am going to have a quick nap, wish me good safety._

_Love Katara.'_

Katara instantly fell asleep once she slipped her journal back into her bag.

Katara woke up from the sun shinning and looked around, still nothing, talk about luck!

Katara opened her journal once again and began,

'_Dear Mother,_

_Day 17,_

_Ocean travel, Day 2:_

_I am still in the middle of no where, I am begging to catch something far in the distance, so I am heading over that direction, Northern-West, I hope I make it to an Earth Nation territory, I am not really hoping for Fire Nation Territory, I think General Iroh have taken over from the fall of Ozai, and Prince Zuko, heir to the throne, I still remember him, I have to admit he is a powerful bender, he was the one who helped Aang defeat Ozai, but Zuko didn't want to kill his own father, so the Avatar spirit did it for him._

_I wonder how those two are doing. I wonder how Toph and Aang are too, at first I thought that Toph had a crush on Aang, but Aang had a crush on me, and I had a crush on no one._

_I am beginning to see land now, if I am lucky it will be land that has a village, where I could get a job, and make money and start a life there._

_Anyways, time to write to Sokka._

_Dear Sokka,_

_How are you? I am fine; well not really; I am here in the middle of the ocean, probably the only survivor left that was once on the ship, people died quickly, it made me sick seeing people vomit blood, sick indeed. Aang would've died just by seeing the illness. The illness was making people turn pale, ghost pale, dead pale! Yes dead pale! They were creeping me out._

_As I was escaping to find a lifeboat I nearly jumped in one with a dead bloody, rotten body, oh it was just sick! Anyways I found a clean one, no dead body in it; hopefully there wasn't ever a dead body in it! Anyways, how is dad and everybody, I heard Master Pasku and Gran-gran were supposed to get married, is it true? Well not like you can tell me right away but anyways not much going on here, floating in the middle of no where, but I am begging to see land now, all there is left to do is hope._

_Just to inform you I have no eaten in 17 days! I am starving, so when you eat, compare your hunger to mine! Got that, good, you better have, because the next time I hear you complain that you are, 'starving', get a life!_

_So nothing more to say Sokka, I'll see you soon, eventually!_

_Love your dear sister,_

_Katara_

_P.S: Say hi to everyone for me!'_

'_Dear Aang,_

_How is it back at home? How are the people treating you there? I hope you are fine, me, nothing much, sometimes I wish that Appa would suddenly appear and take me North, but hey, he is your pet, and I am in the middle of the ocean! Not much to do, but waterbend and think about food!_

_Have you heard about Toph lately? I am sure she is doing great, now since she has freedom since she proved her parents that she is more than capable to wipe out an enemy! HA! I miss her little nickname calling sometimes, she is really good at it, I mean Twinkle-toes suits you perfectly since you are and airbender! Sugar Queen, I don't know about my name, and Hot-head Zuko, remember how Iroh used to tease him about 'Zuzu' poor Zuko, old childhood nickname comes to haunt you! Well got to go, I am beginning to see land as I told Sokka in my other letter, well see you soon._

_Your Friend,_

_Katara.'_

**Disclaimer: Whoa! 15 days without food! AH! Someone feed Katara! Okay Chapter 4 coming up!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Meeting Ellen**

Katara woke up and saw land, plus fishermen and children by the harbour; she began to waterbend herself to the shoreline and looked at the people and groaned, "Please tell me this isn't the Fire Nation…"

Katara pulled her boat aside and took off her parka and took her bag and walked into the marketplace and looked around, and looked at a shop owner and asked, "Excuse me, do you know a place where a traveler could stay?"

"Yes, down the street to the right."

"Thank you sir."

"Not a problem my dear."

Katara walked down the street and turned right and looked at the inn and muttered, "Great, there is no way I could afford to stay here."

Katara turned around and walked over to a shop and an old woman began, "Hello, how could I help you?"

"I am hoping if you know a cheap place to stay?"

The woman looked at Katara and asked, "How cheep exactly?"

"I was hoping three copper pieces for a night?"

"That will not do, but how about this, I have extra room at my farm how would you like to stay with me, and I could give you a job?"

"Sounds good, my name is Luna." Lied Katara.

"Mrs. Ellen, call me Ellen for short, so where are you from?"

"The Southern Water Tribe, there is an illness there and the ship I was on gotten ill and many people were dying, So I fled, We were heading North until our soldiers and crew men all died."

"Oh poor dearly, what kind of illness is this?"

"Frost Flu, it makes you sneeze and cough constantly, its a very deadly illness." replied Katara.

"Well then, you can stay with me as long as you like, I get lonely without my son being here, he died from the war that happened two years ago, all I have left is my husband."

"I lost my mother, she died from a raid."

"Poor you and where is your father?"

"Up at the Northern Water Tribe with my brother Sokka and my Gran-gran."

"Well then, come in, you must be starving…"

"Yes, I am, thank you." chuckled Katara.

"Well here help yourself with some Jerky and some water, when you are done, I'll be by the counter."

"Thanks."

Katara ate hungrily and drank lots of water and put her dishes away and walked up to the counter and began, "I put the dishes away."

"Thank you Katara, now you could put on this apron and help me serve the food, this place will be packed within seconds, and I have a reservation waiting so I would need all the help I could get, I'll pay you one copper piece an hour."

"Okay, thank you." smiled Katara as she began serving.

Katara came back with the dirty dishes and began, "Just to let you know that I am a waterbender to make you aware."

"That will be fantastic; you could help me a lot with your waterbending."

"Thanks, I am a Master Waterbender, so no need to worry."

"Is that so? You know my mother used to be a waterbender, but she was never a master."

"Yeah, well better get serving."

Katara began serving once again as she saw people crowding up around the restaurant and Katara asked, "What's going on?"

"Oh my! The Fire Lord must've been the one who asked for reservations!" exclaimed Ellen and began, "Katara set up the table, and fill their cubs with some tea and quickly!"

Katara got straight to work as she placed the dishes on the table and put the tea kettle resting in the middle.

A guard came in and began, "Your lord is here."

"Yes, please tell here we are ready for him, his tea is all already."

"Thank you miss." And the guard went out and was lead in by two people in red robes and saw them take your seats and Ellen bowed, "Good morning Fire Lord Iroh, your tea is nice and hot, please tell me when you are ready to take your order."

Ellen bowed again and went behind the counter with Katara and began, "I have a new water boy, but he constantly spills the water on the floor, could you waterbend the water before it happens to hit the ground, I don't want to go to the well again."

"Don't worry I'll take care of that." Nodded Katara and saw the lord raise his hand and Ellen hurried over and asked, "Yes my lord, may I help you?"

"Yes, I'll like to try the jerky and my nephew…"

"Salmon."

"Jerky and Salmon coming right up!" replied Ellen as she took their menu and gave them to Katara, who put them away and gave the order to the chefs.

Katara made the tea, the rum, and the other drinks until she saw the water boy come up to the Lord and began, "Would you like some water?"

"Why yes please young lad!"

The boy began to poor the water when some boy happened to walk by and shoved the kid making him spill the water.

The lord gasped and gazed the water as it went safely into the cup and another that froze the child which held him from falling.

Ellen let out a breathed that she had no idea that she was holding and looked at Katara and smiled as Katara came over to the boy and unfroze the water and balanced the boy to his feet once again, as he looked at her and mouthed, '_Thank you_'.

The guards stared at Katara as everyone else did except for Ellen that came to Katara's side and whispered, "Go into the kitchen for now."

Katara nodded and left everyone in silence….

Lord Iroh coughed and began, "No, no, everyone, lets enjoy our meals now shall we?"

Ellen nodded and hurried to the kitchen and patted the water boy who headed his way to the kitchen.

Iroh looked at his nephew and whispered, "Zuko is there something wrong?"

The prince recovering from shock closed his eyes for a moment and replied, "I'm not hungry, could we bring my meal home, I rather eat in my room."

"If that what you wish, fine with me." Replied Iroh as he called Ellen over and told her he was taking the meal home and Ellen nodded and came back a few minuets later and gave them their meals and was paid.

The two men left with their guards as Ellen headed back into the kitchen and saw Katara waterbending and smiled softly and began, "Luna, we will be closing soon, so could you wash the dishes?"

Katara nodded and began washing the dishes.

Once all of the customers left they closed the restaurant and locked it close and began walking down the road and Katara began, "Do you walk to work everyday?"

"Not always, I have two horses but they have fallen ill, one is blind, another has a injured foot."

Katara thought for a second and looked at Ellen, "I can heal the injured one if you like, and maybe I can tame the blind one."

"That would be wonderful Luna." Smiled Ellen as she and Katara walked through the fields and Katara asked, "Do you own all of this?"

"Yes, it belonged to my family for generations!"

"Wow."

"Yes indeed incredible."

They made it to the house and were greeted by Ellen's husband and came up to them and began, "Hi honey, oh who is this you brought home?"

"This Luna from the Southern Water Tribe, she'll be working with me in the shop."

"That's good, my name is Larry, I work in the fields." He turned to his wife and began, "Talking about farming, Hail seems to be getting worse."

"Who's Hail?" spoke up Katara.

"Hail is the one with the injured foot I told you." replied Ellen.

"Then I should get to work shall I? I will need some cloths and lots of water." Replied Katara as Larry led her into the sables and Ellen when to get the supplies Katara mentioned.

Katara was greeted by a black stallion and Larry replied, "That's Hail, she isn't so well."

Ellen came with the supplies and gave it to Katara as she soaked the cloth and began, "Hold her steady…"

Wrapping the cloth around the injured leg and waterbended water onto her hand and formed a glove and pressed her hand against Hail's leg as she healed it and watched the water disappear and looked up and at Larry and Ellen, "She should be all better now."

Larry and Ellen backed away from Hail as she stood up and moved around her foot.

Larry and Ellen cried with joy as Katara stroked the horse's face and looked ahead of her and saw a white horse and asked, "Is that the blind one?"

"Yes, we have no hope left for her." replied Larry.

Katara walked over to the horse and looked into the eyes and replied, "It's not blind, it looks scared of something, what makes you think of that?"

"We met her owner who said she was blind and said we can take her for free."

"Good deal, because you have a healthy horse, she just needs to be loved."

Larry and Ellen nodded and began, "We are going to start dinner you may stay here with her."

"Have you named her?"

"No, we just got her a few days ago; you could name her if you like."

"Really?" squealed Katara, "Thank you!"

"Well what are you going to name her?" asked Ellen.

"I'll name her…Luna."

"Nice name." smiled Larry as he and his wife went to go and make dinner…

Katara stroked Luna's face and gave her all the attention she could possibly get…

Katara had no idea how long she sat with Luna that Ellen gave to come and get her.

Katara had a feeling; she was going to like it here, a lot!

**Disclaimer: YA! Secret Parings fluff! Oh and Katara's healing power helps her friend, and Omg get on with the chapter 5!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Chase**

Katara woke up the next morning and went downstairs and found that Ellen was already awake.

Ellen grinned and asked, "Time to go."

Katara nodded as Ellen led her outside and into the barn and smiled, "You get to ride Luna."

Katara nodded excitedly and mounted on Luna as Ellen mounted on to Hail and rode out with a gallop, Katara followed behind Ellen as they headed towards the village.

They put the horses in a trot and headed towards their shop and tied the horses to the post of the shop.

Katara mounted off as Ellen went into the shop, Katara followed and began serving meals as people flocked in the shop until it hit noon and were greeted by the Lord's guards and they began, "We are for the waterbending girl."

"Why? She did nothing to you!" exclaimed Ellen went into Katara's defence and whispered, "Luna! Run!"

Katara was tossed a water basin from a chef that filled it up with water and hissed, "Go through the back door!"

Katara hurried through the back door and mounted on to Luna and shouted, "GO!"

Luna galloped through the marketplace as she heard the guards catching up on their rhinos.

"Come on, come on!" prayed Katara as Luna galloped faster towards the woods...

"Get her, she is going towards the woods!"

"Shitt…." She thought and opened her water basin and sent a water whip knocking over one of the guards.

'_One down three to go.'_

Katara looked at the trees and frowned, something is in there…

Turning Luna towards the guards she sent a giant water whip at all three guards knocking them to the ground as she sped past them.

Suddenly arrows came shooting out of nowhere as she rode, she remembered Aang mentioning something about Yuan Archers, they never miss their target.

Luna sped up as Katara continued to make her ice shield, catching as arrow that was on fire she sent a water whip at the arrow and its archer.

Making her get away she slowed down Luna into a trot and breathed, "That was way too close, why would they chase me?"

**Mean While….**

"Prince Zuko? I am very concern about you; you haven't left your room since last night, is there something troubling you?"

"No." the Prince answered as he viewed the forest and the village from the balcony where he stood."

"Prince Zuko, was not go for a ride? Maybe you need fresh air, to clear your mind-"

Zuko already left his room before Iroh could finish.

**Back with Katara……..**

Katara sat in the grass and stared at the sky watching the clouds go by, finally away from those mortals…

A sound of galloping came suddenly came.

Katara stayed low to the ground as she peeked through the tall grass and view someone on a horse, looking over at Luna and mounted off its horse and began walking towards Luna.

Katara sent a water snake and wrapped it around the person's ankle making them tumble to the ground, this was her chance, Katara ran from her spot and mounted on to Luna and galloped away and saw a fireball fly pass her. She stopped Luna and mounted off and took her battle stance and stopped another fireball that tried to shoot her down.

Katara sent a water whip but it turned into steam, she made her ice wall and used it as an advantage and ran off with Luna not turning back.

He watched her go and picked up an object and murmured, "I thought I seen that girl before…"

**Disclaimer: MORE FLUFF! WEEEE! Okay so what do you think Katara dropped?**

**Chapter 6 OMG!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Jet**

Katara walked Luna home and was greeted by Ellen and Larry who looked at Katara and ran over and hugged her and cried, "Oh Katara, thank goodness you are alright!"

"You too, but do you know why they were after me?" asked Katara as she looked at Ellen.

"I am not sure. They never came back, I suggest you not to come to work tomorrow, take a break go riding."

"Okay. Thanks, I need to send my father a letter, or else he'll think I'm dead."

"Alright, come inside." Replied Ellen as Katara went inside and Larry sent the horses into the sables.

Katara was given a parchment and began writing,

'_Dear Father, Sokka, and Gran-gran,_

_The illness gotten worse, I was on a ship that was going North but had to turn around because too many people were already dead, and no one would've survived the whole way, on our way back home I escaped and made it to the Fire Nation, I was hoping to make it to the Earth Nation, but the Fire Nation is nice too, I am staying with an old couple that lost their son in the war that happened two years ago. Anyways I have a job and shelter, I am being well treated and fed, it may be a while before I make it North so be patient, just writing to you now to let you know I'm alive. If you are looking for me I am at the Fire Nation Southern Capital, about 3 miles from the harbour and village. So everything is good, but I had a horrible time on the ship, so many people died, I think that everyone died before they even made it back home I'm afraid. Well anyways I have to get going now, I'll reply soon._

_Love your dearest,_

_Katara.'_

Katara rolled up the letter and tied it shut and asked, "When you go to work tomorrow could you give this to a National Messenger?"

"Yes I can Katara. Now why not go and rest?"

"Alright see you in the morning."

Katara sat in her bed, and stared out the window and slipped into her covers and went to sleep…

Katara woke up when it was misty outside; she looked out of the window, and opened the window and leaped out of the window and walked through the moisture grass beneath her feet, walked towards the sables she opened the barn doors and took out Luna as she mounted on and rode without a saddle and shoes, Luna ran against the soft breeze that filled the air with a sweet scent as they rode through the blossoms forest, and through the petals.

The sunlight rays broke into the forest making the moisture plants sparkles.

Mounting off of Luna she led her to a lake where she sat and dipped her feet into the lake and began waterbending….

_CRACK!_

Katara took her battle stance and commanded, "Who's there?"

Rustling came from the bushes, and Katara sent a water whip at the _thing_ and was suddenly was grabbed from the back and was spun around, she looked at her 'captor' and gasped, "J-Jet?"

He freed her and gave her a playful smirk, "That's me, so Katara, what are you doing in the Fire Nation?"

"Uh, I gotten stranded here….what are you doing here?"

"What do you think?"

"Murder?" asked Katara nervously.

"Well aren't you a smart girl?" laughed Jet, but the laugh was cold and chilly, haunting more like it.

Katara backed away and scowled, "Who are you playing to murder now?"

"The Prince, heard of him, banished for three years until he defeated the Fire Lord."

"Prince who?"

"Man aren't you a silly girl, why should I tell you?"

"What! Why? Why are you still interested in killing people! The Ozai is dead, you can't murder anyone without a good reason, no wait, it's not right either way!"

"Well I can't have in my way now…AH!"

Katara shot a jet of water at Jet and froze him to a tree and hissed, "You are evil Jet, the prince did nothing to you, I'm off."

"Why you little bitch! I'll find both of you, and murder you both, so enjoy your life while you can!"

Katara ignored the threat and mounted on and sneered, "I will not hold back to kill you next time myself."

With that she rode off.

As Katara made it back to the farm she saw Larry working in the fields and waved and let Luna loose in the fields so she can graze.

Katara went inside and found a note and read,

'_Here is your money I owe you, I gave you some extra to get some clothes and other things enjoy!_

_Your Friend,_

_Ellen.'_

Katara smiled and slipped on her shoes and pulled her hair back and thought, '_I am really starting to like it here, maybe I should just start a life here…'_

**Disclaimer: AHHHH Jet! So Katara starting to like it in the Fire Nation, who wouldn't?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Dealing with the Enemy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, I do not own Momo, I don't own Roku's Dragon….etc….**

Katara walked around the marketplace and entered the shop, looking around she finds a brown long skirt, and a red elbow sleeve shirt, buying the two clothing she walks out of the shop and headed towards the shop where she worked.

_**BANG**_

Katara saw people crowd around where she worked and hurried over, mounting off of Luna leaving her bags in her saddle bag, as she hurried into the crowd, people began fleeing Ellen ran into Katara and cried, "Katara, please help they are going to kill someone!"

"Who!"

"Them…" Ellen pasted out.

"Someone take her to safety, I am going to see who these people are."

The chefs took Ellen and took her to a near by shop to be taken care of.

Katara entered the shop and uncorked her water basin as she walked in.

The place was a mess, the tables were knocked over, glass and china were shattered everywhere…

"Ah, we have been waiting for you…"

A figure came out of the shadows and Katara hissed, "Fine we'll do this the hard way."

Jet had a evil laughing moment with his troop and smirked, "You think you could take us all?"

"Well if you want to fight me, you got to chase me." Katara fled from the shop and got on Luna breaking through the crowd as Jet and his Freedom Fighters followed swiftly.

Directing Luna towards the beach, Katara leaps off and ordered, "Go home Luna, Larry will be waiting for you!"

The horse didn't move for a second, but did what her master said.

Jet and the Freedom Fighters approached quickly and Jet had his devil smirk on his face again, "So Katara, led us to a beach eh? Your water can't save you this time, not when we are pros, and you are a lowly water peasant that hasn't mastered anything."

"That is where you are wrong, I am a Master Waterbender, I fought in the war, I succeeded to survive, I succeeded to save people lives."

"Ahh, I am so scared, take her down."

Katara formed a giant wave and smirked, "Are you sure about that?"

Pipsqueak shuddered then frowned and step forward and growled as he punched his fist in his palm, "Lets get this over with."

Katara formed icicles and shot them at Jet and his '_soldiers_' and pulled up a giant wave tumbling down on the Freedom Fighters and froze them, but where was Jet?

Katara quickly formed a water ring keeping her inside waiting for Jet to somehow break in.

Then something shot her; an arrow stabbed into her arm.

'_Damn it! I forgot that damn archer!' _her vision begun to get blurry, she collapsed to the ground hearing a few words before the darkness took over.

"_Good job, that arrow will kill her without a doubt with that poison in it. Now lets move on with-"_

Darkness took over, leaving her limp on the ground.

**Disclaimer: Jet's revenge I guess, well on Chapter 6 was giving you a hint what might happen between the two but whatever, anyways who should save Katara….Hmmm, nah I'll make it Larry and Luna, ya! Luna goes and finds help! Then comes back! YA! Okay that is way too lame, next idea-**

**Zuko: I THOUGHT I WAS A MAIN CHARACTER?**

**Disclaimer: You are.**

**Katara: WHY IS JET IN THIS STORY?**

**Disclaimer: Because I said so.**

**Aang: WHY HAVEN'T I HAVE A PART IN THIS STORY!**

**Disclaimer: You did, I introduced you.**

**Toph: WTF IS WITH YOU?**

**Disclaimer: Nothing.**

**Sokka: HOW COULD YOU SEPEREATE MY SISTER?**

**Disclaimer: She is 16, give it a rest.**

**Jet: WHY AM I A VILLIAN!**

**Disclaimer: Because you are.**

**Iroh: WHAT HAPPENED TO MY TEA?**

**Disclaimer: You probably misplaced it.**

**Ozai: WHY DID I HAVE TO BE MURDERED? WHAT-**

**Disclaimer: Because you are a pathetic asshole, mortal, bastard.**

**Azula: WHY DID DADDY HAVE TO DIE?**

**Disclaimer: Actually, you died too and you both went to hell and did I mention you were a bitch Azula?**

**Mai: WHY AM I NOT ZUKO'S GIRLFRIEND?**

**Disclaimer: Because, you are too lame for him.**

**Tylee: WHY AM I NOT IN THIS STORY!  
Disclaimer: Because you don't have a part.**

**Zhao: WHY HAVEN'T YOU BROUGHT ME BACK TO LIFE?**

**Disclaimer: Because you are an asshole, a bastard, and did I mention a monkey?**

**Ellen: Where the fuck am I from?**

**Disclaimer: From my imagination.**

**Larry: WTF IS YOUR PROBLEM?**

**Disclaimer: Nothing at all, what's yours?**

**All Avatar Characters: Uhh…**

**Disclaimer: Thank you moving on to Chapter 8!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The Letter, the Package, Depression**

"Luna? Luna, honey can you hear me?"

Katara slowly opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by Larry and Ellen.

"W-what, h-how long was I –o-out?" she asked still not fully conscious.

"For a week."

"WHAT?" Katara was fully conscious now.

"We have a letter for you."

"Huh? Oh." Taking the letter she opened the scroll and read it and Ellen asked, "Well who is it from?"

"M-my father, and Sokka and Gran-gran, and Master Pasku, my whole family!" laughed Katara and read out loud,

"Dear Sweetest Luna, -(It really said Katara, but Katara changed the name to hide her cover)

We are glad you are able to contact us, and we are glad you are safe, dad, Gran-gran, and Master Pasku are happy that you notified us, Gran-gran said you might've been dead from the illness.

Anyways I am fine, I am planning to go back to Kyoshi Island to see Suki, anyways I have gotten replies from Aang and Toph lately, not much from Zuko and Iroh, the latest letter I saw that was signed by Zuko was that he wanted to say hi to you, ha I thought that was a joke but I think actually meant it, oh well Aang found some Airbenders which is good, oh and did I mention that Toph and Aang are more than friends? Yeah cool eh? It seems that what people say, opposite attracts, yep certainly makes sense.

Anyways I invented something new, I am going to send it to you for Christmas, I am not sure if it snows in certain areas in the fire Nation, since you down south still, it should be still cold, but it is only autumn so I doubt it snowed yet ha! Well anyways hope you are do fine, please don't reply until I send you another letter at Christmas because I'll be probably be in Kyoshi by then, well talk to later, oh and I hope the package dad sent you came with this letter, he thinks you'll like it alright, there is a letter with the package from him to let you know, well talk to you sis, bye!

Love your brilliant brother,

Sokka."

"Aw, that's so sweet and here is the package." Replied Larry and handed Katara a package as she opened it, tears filled her eyes as she began to read the letter,

'_Dear my sweet Katara,_

_This lovely dress once belonged to your mother, I know you are starting to look like her yourself, so that is why I am giving you her dress, like she was hoping to do eventually before she died, please enjoy. I am sure she is very proud of you, so am I, best wishes my angel._

_I know you are a strong girl, you will look beautiful in the dress I am sure of it, let mother spirit bless you._

_Mother blesses you,_

_Father.'_

Katara let her tears fall as she opened the package and held the dress tightly against her as her tears streamed down her cheeks.

Ellen and Larry looked at Katara with sad eyes and left the room leaving her to cry on her own.

"Oh mother, why, why did you have to die?" cried Katara hugging her mother's dress.

Laying her mother's dress on her bed she walked out side and walked towards a cliff by the coast of the ocean.

The rain poured down hard, as she stood on the edge of the cliff as the waves splashed her.

Ellen and Larry looked at each as they watched Katara cry by the ocean and Ellen began, "We have to find a way to help her."

Larry nodded as he and his wife stared out the fogged up window.

Katara looked into the ocean and whispered, "Mother, I don't understand, why, why did you leave me far behind, why can't you be here with me where you can hug me?"

The chilly breezed brushed against her as she made her way back to the house…

And somewhere out there her mother stood in the spirit world watching her only daughter cry out her name….

**Disclaimer: Yes indeed it was a sad chapter, I have to admit that I was crying, no seriously I was crying, I have such an imagination I can picture things right in my head.**

**Sniff Oh it was so sad! Tragedy memories….WAAAA!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Alone**

**Disclaimer: _Warning short chapter!_**

Katara sat by a pond as she watched the turtle-ducklings paddle by her feet.

Spotting a little one far behind from its mother she picked it up and placed it with the others, she didn't want a poor duckling being separated form its mother that will teach it how to survive.

Knowing how it would feel being lost and alone from its mother, it'll cry into the night, and become a prey to an owl or hawk, etc…

Katara knew how it felt, and she didn't want to feel sorry again.

Now there she was, she cursed herself, when she knew she could've saved her mother in the past and prevents this tragedy from happening.

The pain split her heart into two, her spirit was broken for four years, and was cured once again, but yet again her spirit is broken once more in her life, her memories haunt her night and day.

Depression was taking over.

**Disclaimer: Short chapter sorry, but this was only explaining her condition right now, chapter 11 coming up!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**SORRY! SO SORRY!**

**Attention my readers, there will be a delay because I'll be out of town for a bit, but I promise you I will update once I return, so keep your eyes open! Prepare yourself for the winter season to begin!**

**Chapter 11**

**Coming Soon….**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Winter**_

**Chapter 11**

**The Frost**

Waking up, Katara shivered and looked outside and saw snowflakes falling from the sky, the window was filled with frozen crystals.

Leaping out of bed she got changed into her water tribe clothes and put on her parka and ran outside and threw the snow in the air spun around in circles laughing like as if she was a little girl again.

Happily she ran and threw herself into the snow, filling the air with laughter and giggles.

Finally the Winter Seasons has come.

**Disclaimer: Short chapters I know, well yeah I know this was short but the next chapter I am SOOOO EAGER to write because in the next few chapters will be Sokka's invention! YES!**

**Sokka: Finally someone knows I am brilliant!**

**Disclaimer: At specific points is the only time you are serious and brilliant.**

**Sokka: Damn it!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Snow Riding**

Returning indoors from the snow fun, Ellen and Larry already had hot tea ready.

Removing her Parka she sat down and poor some tea into her cup and took a sip and replied, "Thank you."

Ellen smiled and replied, "When you are finished eating and drinking your tea, I am sure Luna would love to go for a ride, it has been a few days since you had a smile on your face."

Katara paused at her memories and shook them aside and whispered, "Yeah, I guess…"

Larry looked at Ellen and replied, "Now eat up Katara, Luna will get impatient otherwise."

Katara laughed and put on her Parka once more and headed out towards the stables…

"You should watch what you say Ellen, we don't want her depression taking over too much or else it could lead her life into danger such as a suicide."

Ellen nodded with sadness shown on her face and replied, "I wish there was a way we could help her more than we are now."

"She wants to get to the North Pole, but I think it would be better if we wait till spring because of the snow, the ships in the harbour won't head North till spring anyways."

Katara mounted on to Luna as she rode out into the snow, heading towards the meadows.

"Ah Prince Zuko, gazing at the snowflakes now are you?" asked Iroh as he walked up to his nephew.

The Prince nodded.

"Well then why not enjoy the snow outside? It only snows here every four years."

"I know that uncle, but something isn't right."

"What is that Prince Zuko?"

"Remember the day when that waterbender stopped the water from soaking me, then another time she was nearly killed by that arrow."

"Oh yes, the girl. Are you telling me that there is something that might come up? Unexpected?"

"Yes, at the ball on Christmas Eve, something going to be there that night, something that she tried to stop, someone who wants her killed, to get her out of the way to prevent something from happening, I used to know a waterbender, remember the one who traveled with the Avatar, her brother, and the blind bandit."

"Yes and?"

"The girl I knew, have never gave up without a fight to make sure something that was about to happen didn't happen, like the way she protected the avatar, now this waterbender we met not too long ago seems very similar, that waterbender was protecting someone and was nearly killed because of it."

"You are getting somewhere Zuko, but maybe because the girl is similar to the one you fought with, is the one you fought with."

"Impossible; her brother always by her side, almost a watch dog to me!" exclaimed Zuko as he turned his back to his uncle once again, "But if it is her, why is she here; and what is she trying to protect? Why is she all alone? What is trying to kill her?"

"Your questions will not be answered until you talk to her." replied Iroh.

Zuko nodded as he made his way out of his room and towards the palace stables.

Riding in the meadows Luna enjoyed it as much as Katara did and took a stop and looked into the distance saw something riding towards her, getting into her battle stance she noticed a black stallion and saw someone on it, seeing a symbol of royalty she got out of her battle stance and saw the rider who mounted off and noticed a scar covering half of his face and gasped to herself, _'Zuko? Oh my god, it is him!'_

Recovering from her shock, more like a surprise she suddenly remembered that she had to lie about her identity, she thought about this plan since the guards were after her.

Prince Zuko walked up to her and began, "Ah, about time I find you-"

"So you were the one who sent those pathetic guards at me!" scowled Katara.

"What-"

"Oh, you know those guards that were with you in the tea shop I worked at a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh them, they must have missed understood, when my uncle said they were to capture a thief in blue, they must of thought it was you, but we captured the real thief."

"Who was this real thief then?" questioned Katara.

'_Gosh, she is good at getting answers…'_, "He was wearing a blue cloak, since he was trying to blame it on someone else who wore a similar color."

"Oh him, I seen hi before running by me when I was walking around the harbour."

"Now my turn to ask you questions miss-"

"Luna."

Luna stared at Katara as if she was nuts using her name rather than her _real_ name.

"Luna, a water tribe name, are you from the water tribe?"

"Northern Water Tribe."

"I see why are you here? Are you with anyone?"

"Living at an old couple who offered me a job at her tea shop, and allows me to live with them until I can go to the Southern Water Tribe to see my cousin."

"Who is your cousin?"

"Uh, Katara, master waterbender, who carries around a necklace carved as the water tribe symbol that once belonged to her mother."

"You mean this?" taking out the necklace Zuko held it out to Katara and replied, "I wonder how this got here then?"

Katara stared at the dangling necklace while trying to hold back the sentence, '_My mother's necklace!_' then she would've lost cover for sure!

"I got it from the Northern Water Tribe from my grandfather who carves necklaces; he made me one like hers because I adored it."

Zuko eyed Katara suspiciously and replied, "Well then this must be yours."

Tossing the jewellery to Katara he continued, "In a few days there will be a Christmas Ball holding up at my palace, be honoured to come if you wish."

Katara nodded and replied, "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

Zuko mounted on to his horse and rode off.

'_Should I go, or should I not? Should I go, or should I not?' _wondered Katara as she mounted on Luna who continued to stare at her strangely and rode off.

**Disclaimer: Finally Zutara Fluff! Yes, anyways more fluff in the next chapter! LETS MOVE ON!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Christmas Ball**

Finally it was Christmas, Larry and Ellen have done some major shopping to prepare for the Christmas Ball that night, while Katara sat in her room holding her mother's dress and stared at it for a long, long time that seems to be all day and finally made up her mind, she was going, not only because she felt like it, she wanted to make her mother proud, wearing the beautiful dress.

Slipping the dress she now understands why her father said she looked like her mother, since she wore her hair down with two strands of bangs braided around her head to clip together with a natural Water Tribe jewel, and slipped on her blue slippers.

Her blue dress had a layer of see-through silk layering over the aqua blue silk that lay beneath it.

Attaching her necklace firmly to it won't fall off and looked on her desk and saw her water basin and took it making sure it was fully filled in case she had to use it and hurried downstairs and found Ellen in a red and orange dress, with her black hair up in a bun.

Larry wore a black and red robe.

Ellen squeezed Katara's hand and with tears filling her eyes form joy and laughed, "You look beautiful Katara.

Wiping her eyes tearless, careful not to ruin her make up Larry began, "Well ladies we should go now shall we?"

Ellen and Katara nodded as they got into a carriage that waited outside.

The snowflakes floated down from the sky as they got out of the carriage Katara followed Larry and Ellen into the ball as she watched them go and talk to some friends.

Katara stood alone by the balcony and watched the moon break through the snowy clouds making sure that the snowflakes sparkled in the air as they fell.

"Thank you Yue." Whispered Katara as she gazed up the moon and suddenly saw a shadow run through the garden.

Katara frowned and turned around and was greeted by a bunch of girls in pink, orange and red and one of them began, "So you are that girl who everyone is talking about? The waterbender girl?"

Katara nodded as she saw the shadow creep out of the garden and ran somewhere on to the roof.

Katara frowned at the roof as one of the girls asked, "Did you see something?"

Katara nodded and replied, "Are you firebenders?"

"No."

"Well then be careful then, keep your eyes open, I have a feeling something might happen."

The girls nodded and walked away as Katara continued to study the roof until there was a tap on her shoulder and turned around and saw Prince Zuko as he said three words "Care to dance?"

Katara accepted his hand replied, "I'll be honour to."

They danced on the dance floor during a slow dance, everything was perfect until…

"Greetings! Sorry about bashing the party, anyways…OW!"

Katara walked forward and shot another waterwhip and scowled, "You always come to ruin everything for everyone! Well listen up Jet, you aren't getting anywhere tonight, the moon is up, I rise with the Moon, and you, you rise with nothing because you are a fool who murders innocent people."

"Alright dear Katara, lets fight now, I am not going to hold back trying to kill you this time, you were lucky to survive that poison arrow, but it seems to heal much too quickly, anyways now to get rid of you!"

Zuko stared at his uncle both shocked and watched Katara face turn into horror as she noticed her cover was blown; Jet took noticed also and taunted, "What Katara? Lied about your true identity, why is that? You didn't want to be found?"

Katara scowled and shot icicles at Jet and noticed people backed away, most of all she noticed Lord Iroh and Prince Zuko staring at her with shock.

Tossing Jet aside she ran for her escape as she ran towards the ocean knowing Jet was after her.

She ran on to the snowy beach and caught Jet behind her and did the same thing she did to Zuko back at the Northern Tribe Siege, as she shot Jet into the air and froze him there and shot icicles at him angrily and shouted at him angrily, "What is with you Jet? Ruining my _new _life, what is a so great murdering person? What, do people like you have? A giant list with the people you want to murder?"

"You, Katara, is the first person on my list who I need dead. You will ruin my plans if you continue to get in my way. Any guess what; I don't give the shitt, now AH CRAP!"

Katara held a giant block of snow over jet and frowned, "I am not a murder, I don't kill anyone, killing is not in my blood."

Katara was about to walk off when she noticed Zuko staring at her with disbelief and looked at Jet and back at her.

Katara noticed that Larry, and Ellen along with Iroh and his men have came to see what was happening and Jet laughed coldly, "Look at this Katara, your cover is blown, maybe I won't have to kill you to succeed my task-"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Katara and shot a giant wave at Jet washing him to the ground froze Jet back in the frozen tower.

Iroh looked at Katara and noticed a sad spirit trying to comfort her; the two of them look too similar.

'_Of course, that is Katara's mother! They look so alike!'_

Iroh placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder and whispered, "She is going through a lot, I see her mother…wait…more spirits? They look like children and people…"

Iroh was right; he was the only one who could see the spirits that surrounded Katara trying to comfort her.

Jet glared at Katara and scoffed, "Well then Katara why are you here? Tell them really why you are here! TELL THEM!"

Katara broke into angry tears and shouted angrily at Jet, "YOU THINK I WANTED TO LAND HERE? I WOULD RATHER BE HERE THAN BACK SOUTH WERE PEOPLE ARE DYING FROM THE FROST FLU! THE SHIP I TRAVELED ON PEOPLE DIED, BURNED AND THROWN INTO THE OCEAN!" Katara paused to wipe her face and cried, "My people are dying when I can't do anything about it, the burning flesh was all I was able to smell when I was stuck on the ship, I got on to a raft floated in the ocean for 17 days! Without food! I was heading north, but I couldn't continue or else I would've been dead by now! Everyone is probably dead by now! And you want to know why I was hiding my identity? I was protecting myself, I was hiding, I was afraid what would happen."

With that Katara created a blizzard and vanished.

When the blizzard died down Iroh looked at his guests and began, "Katara is having a rough time, and about that young man threaten to kill people will be put in prison-"

Zuko looked where Jet once was trapped and scowled, "He escaped!"

"What?"

"He is after Katara, I know it." Growled Zuko as Ellen and Larry returned each looks and began, "Prince Zuko, we might have an idea where she went."

"Where?"

"At the-"

**Disclaimer: Ooooh I am soooo mean! MUAHAHA! Now where do you think Katara ran to? Hmm…**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**The Gift**

Katara sat in the stables alone with her things as she stood up and packed her mother's dress into her bag carefully and sighed, "It seems that life can be so unfaithful, well time to go to Omashu, and meet again with King Bumi the maniac damn it!" as she made her way out the stables.

Ellen and Larry looked out the window and looked at each other and nodded and walked up to Katara and began, "Katara, we have something for you from Kyoshi Island."

Katara snatched the packaged and opened the letter and read,

'_Dear Katara,_

_Yo what's up? Nothing much, joking tones! Suki and I are finally dating, you should've seen her face when I came, she was thrilled. Anyways here is my new creation, I call them Skates, you wear them on ice. I think you would be great at it well Merry Christmas, bye for now!_

_Your coolest bro,_

_Sokka._

**Disclaimer: Short Chapter, as you suspect all about the gift anyways moving on.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Skating**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN 'ICE PRINCESS'**

**Mental Note: _When Katara skates, if you have ice princess or seen the movie, you know the finals, she falls on her first round during the part, Sectionals _well cut that out!**

* * *

Katara was at the stables a few moments ago, and now here she was by a frozen lake as she slipped on her skates and parka and tried skating; it was simple for her a least. Being able to do triple loops and all that skating stuff…etc…

Katara continued skating until she decided to give it a rest.

As she skated to where her bag was she sat and looked up as she saw the second to last person to see.

"Why, why did you lie?"

"You wouldn't understand." muttered Katara as she skated back on to the rink as small tears escaped her eyes.

Zuko carefully got on the ice and began, "But why Katara, why would you lie, you are a heroine."

"I know, but, I didn't want to be found."

"By who?"

"Two people." As she tried to skate away but Zuko grabbed her hand and pulled her to face him and continued, "Katara you can't run away from your problems I used to do that, but that got me nowhere."

Katara kept her face turned away as Zuko continued, "You used to be so strong, what broke your strong confident spirit? You wouldn't let the enemy get what they wanted, you always creamed them."

Katara broke into tears again as she was pulled in closer to Zuko for comfort.

Zuko looked at the crying girl with sad eyes until she looked up and pushed away and whispered, "I can't, I am broken, I have to go."

Katara quickly got into her boots and parka and ran away leaving something behind.

"Wait! You forgot your-" he paused as he saw a journal as he flipped through the pages without reading and sighed, "Well this should help me out."

With that he left with Katara's bag and journal.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: MUAHAHA! He has Katara's journal! MUAHAHA!**

**Sokka: You suck with your evil laughter.**

**Disclaimer: Aw damn it….**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Reading Katara's Journal**

Zuko walked into his room and locked his door as he sat down on his bed and sat back into his pillows as he flipped to the first page and began reading,

'_Dear Journal,_

_Aang still has to master waterbending, but he is getting better, we found an Earthbending teacher for Aang named Toph known as the Blind Bandit, she is rough but Aang getting used to it, she is blind same age of Aang. I think she likes Aang, but whatever._

_We haven't seen Zuko for a while, I wonder what happened, all I know he escaped, I think he went after Admiral Zhao, well anyways it might be awhile before I write again see ya!_

_Love _Katara_'_

Zuko flipped to the next page and began reading,

'_I forgot to write this a few weeks ago, before we found Toph, we gotten trapped in a swamp, it was strange, we all got separated, and we all saw someone we thought we miss deep in our hearts._

_Sokka saw Yue, Aang saw his Earthbending Teacher, and me, it was horrible, I saw my mother, she was crying out with joy, until when I tried to see her face she vanished in thin air…I can't write anymore, the memory hurts too much.'_

Flipping to the next page Zuko began reading again,

'_Dear Journal,_

_We were chased by Azula again, this time she had this mysterious machine, anyways we saw Zuko defending Aang from his wicked sister who teases him about his childhood nickname, Zuzu, it's cute for a kid, but it must be embarrassing to him. Iroh gotten shot by Azula, and I offered to heal him, but I couldn't because he didn't want anyone near his uncle, I wasn't surprise exactly, he was betrayed by his own Nation, I don't think he could trust anyone. I guess we have to gain his trust to help him, since we are all going for the same goal, well that's all for now._

_Love Katara'_

'_Dear Journal,_

_We finally gained trust to Zuko after he found Appa with his uncle, we were grateful. Iroh told us more things…Oh crap people are waking up see ya!_

_Love Katara'_

'_Dear Journal we finally defeated the Fire Lord, Iroh is taking over, Zuko has his rights back, Toph is going back home, Aang going to the Northern Air Temple, Sokka is going to the Northern Water Tribe while I go back South to help them rebuild the village._

_Well I have to go now, bye._

_Love Katara'_

'_Dear Journal,_

_Made it back home but it wasn't like I was hoping._

_There is an illness called the Frosted Flu, people are struggling to survive, oh crap I need to go!_

_Love Katara'_

'_Dear Journal,_

_I am going to head north, things are getting to dangerous here, and hopefully it will be a safe ride._

_Love Katara'_

'_Dear Journal,_

_Day 5,_

_Sorry about not writing to you for the past three days, but things are starting to get bad, we had to stop because a helmsman suddenly died, which means the illness is on this ship._

_Now I am keeping track of the deaths on this ship:_

_To begin with:_

_Soldiers: 250_

_Crew Men: 200_

_Passengers: 15000_

_Number of deaths since we left the Southern Water Tribe:_

_Soldiers: 150_

_Crew Men: 190_

_Passengers: 100_

_Now left alive:_

_Soldiers 100:_

_Crew Men: 10_

_Passengers: 14500_

_Many people are dying, it is getting creepy around here, being surrounded by ghost pale faces, dead bodies being burned then thrown over board, it makes me sick._

_Someone coughed out blood, it was disgusting, I couldn't stand it, wait what am I talking about? I can't stand it! I need to break free, but I need to come up with a plan…._

_Love Katara'_

'_Dear Journal,_

_Day 7,_

_More and more people die by the minuet, I couldn't write for awhile because I was too busy thinking, I am no longer eating food now, because of the illness could've been spread by the food poison, when someone coughed on it, and I am not going to risk it._

_Continuing my updates:_

_Number of Deaths since I last updated:_

_Soldiers: 100_

_Crew Men: 7_

_Passengers: 14000_

_Number of Survivors:_

_Soldiers: 50_

_Crew Men: 3_

_Passengers: 500_

_People are dying much faster now, I don't know how much longer I'll be able to avoid the illness._

_Mental note: Make an escape plan!_

_Sweet Dreams,_

_Love Katara'_

'_Dear Journal,_

_Day 15,_

_Barely anymore people alive on this ship here are the latest updates:_

_Number of Deaths since the last update:_

_Soldiers: 45_

_Crew Men: 3_

_Passengers: 450_

_Number of Survivors:_

_Soldiers: 5_

_Crew Men: 1_

_Passengers: 50_

_I will be escaping tonight, everyone is dying, I won't be able to hold on for so much longer…_

_Love Katara'_

'_Dear Dairy,_

_Day 16,_

_The great escape,_

_I managed to escape from the ship, but I know that they are turning around; I overheard some people last night. Anyways, I am free from the illness for now, and here I am in the middle of the ocean, starving, it have been 15 days since I have eaten, I feel like I am committing suicide without knowing it. If only there were land somewhere near by, I would be able to catch some fish, then start a fire, and cook the tasty thing! But no, no food, no shelter, nothing, water, I don't think so, salt water yuck! But it would make me sick anyways from the dead bodies I saw that have been thrown over bored from the ship._

_I have no idea where I am, I don't have a map, but I know I am heading north, since my ship was heading south. I hope Sokka, Gran-gran, and father are all well, I haven't contacted them in a long time, perhaps if I ever make it to a village, I could write a letter saying where I am, and what happened, I need to start writing letters to myself now, I am starting to feel so lonely._

_Now my little money problem:_

_I am very poor,_

_I barely have any money; I am going to have to get a job or something like that as far as I know._

_Anyways, not much to say no, drifting along the currents, the last thing I need to worry about a storm hitting me and dealing with the waves!_

_So anyways, I am going to have a quick nap, wish me good safety._

_Love Katara.'_

'_Dear Mother,_

_Day 17,_

_Ocean travel, Day 2:_

_I am still in the middle of no where, I am begging to catch something far in the distance, so I am heading over that direction, Northern-West, I hope I make it to an Earth Nation territory, I am not really hoping for Fire Nation Territory, I think General Iroh have taken over from the fall of Ozai, and Prince Zuko, heir to the throne, I still remember him, I have to admit he is a powerful bender, he was the one who helped Aang defeat Ozai, but Zuko didn't want to kill his own father, so the Avatar spirit did it for him._

_I wonder how those two are doing. I wonder how Toph and Aang are too, at first I thought that Toph had a crush on Aang, but Aang had a crush on me, and I had a crush on no one._

_I am beginning to see land now, if I am lucky it will be land that has a village, where I could get a job, and make money and start a life there._

_Anyways, time to write to Sokka._

_Dear Sokka,_

_How are you? I am fine; well not really; I am here in the middle of the ocean, probably the only survivor left that was once on the ship, people died quickly, it made me sick seeing people vomit blood, sick indeed. Aang would've died just by seeing the illness. The illness was making people turn pale, ghost pale, dead pale! Yes dead pale! They were creeping me out._

_As I was escaping to find a lifeboat I nearly jumped in one with a dead bloody, rotten body, oh it was just sick! Anyways I found a clean one, no dead body in it; hopefully there wasn't ever a dead body in it! Anyways, how is dad and everybody, I heard Master Pasku and Gran-gran were supposed to get married, is it true? Well not like you can tell me right away but anyways not much going on here, floating in the middle of no where, but I am begging to see land now, all there is left to do is hope._

_Just to inform you I have no eaten in 17 days! I am starving, so when you eat, compare your hunger to mine! Got that, good, you better have, because the next time I hear you complain that you are, 'starving', get a life!_

_So nothing more to say Sokka, I'll see you soon, eventually!_

_Love your dear sister,_

_Katara_

_P.S: Say hi to everyone for me!'_

'_Dear Aang,_

_How is it back at home? How are the people treating you there? I hope you are fine, me, nothing much, sometimes I wish that Appa would suddenly appear and take me North, but hey, he is your pet, and I am in the middle of the ocean! Not much to do, but waterbend and think about food!_

_Have you heard about Toph lately? I am sure she is doing great, now since she has freedom since she proved her parents that she is more than capable to wipe out an enemy! HA! I miss her little nickname calling sometimes, she is really good at it, I mean Twinkle-toes suits you perfectly since you are and airbender! Sugar Queen, I don't know about my name, and Hot-head Zuko, remember how Iroh used to tease him about 'Zuzu' poor Zuko, old childhood nickname comes to haunt you! Well got to go, I am beginning to see land as I told Sokka in my other letter, well see you soon._

_Your Friend,_

_Katara.'_

Zuko flipped a few pages and noticed a three letters fell out and read,

'_Dear Sweetest Katara,_

_We are glad you are able to contact us, and we are glad you are safe, dad, Gran-gran, and Master Pasku are happy that you notified us, Gran-gran said you might've been dead from the illness._

_Anyways I am fine, I am planning to go back to Kyoshi Island to see Suki, anyways I have gotten replies from Aang and Toph lately, not much from Zuko and Iroh, the latest letter I saw that was signed by Zuko was that he wanted to say hi to you, ha I thought that was a joke but I think actually meant it, oh well Aang found some Airbenders which is good, oh and did I mention that Toph and Aang are more than friends? Yeah cool eh? It seems that what people say, opposite attracts, yep certainly makes sense._

_Anyways I invented something new, I am going to send it to you for Christmas, I am not sure if it snows in certain areas in the fire Nation, since you down south still, it should be still cold, but it is only autumn so I doubt it snowed yet ha! Well anyways hope you are do fine, please don't reply until I send you another letter at Christmas because I'll be probably be in Kyoshi by then, well talk to later, oh and I hope the package dad sent you came with this letter, he thinks you'll like it alright, there is a letter with the package from him to let you know, well talk to you sis, bye! _

_Love your brilliant brother,_

_Sokk_a.'

Zuko noticed that the second letter had tears stains on it.

'_Dear my sweet Katara,_

_This lovely dress once belonged to your mother, I know you are starting to look like her yourself, so that is why I am giving you her dress, like she was hoping to do eventually before she died, please enjoy. I am sure she is very proud of you, so am I, best wishes my angel._

_I know you are a strong girl, you will look beautiful in the dress I am sure of it, let mother spirit bless you._

_Mother blesses you,_

_Father.'_

'_Dear Katara,_

_Yo what's up? Nothing much, joking tones! Suki and I are finally dating, you should've seen her face when I came, she was thrilled. Anyways here is my new creation, I call them Skates, you wear them on ice. I think you would be great at it well Merry Christmas, bye for now!_

_Your coolest bro,_

_Sokka._

Zuko continued to read until there was a knock on his door, he slipped the journal under his pillows and opened the door and found his uncle there, "So Prince Zuko, get anything out of the girl?"

"Got plenty, found her journal, it has records of things in the past; it mentioned something about Frosted Flu, an illness that kills."

Iroh nodded and replied, "Yes, I heard about that, only few people made it to the Northern Water Tribe."

"But then there was a letter from her father saying about her mother, her mother wanting to give her a dress, I think it was the one she wore to the ball."

"The girl needs comfort; I would highly suggest her to go back to her brother at…"

"Kyoshi Island, he went to see a friend."

"I see, and then we have to worry about that young man, Jet, he could kill her anytime, she is depress as we can all see."

"But she mentioned something about last night that she didn't want to be found by whom?"

Iroh sighed and placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder and began, "She didn't want to be found by you."

"Why would she not want to be found by me?"

"I think that she is in love with you, but doesn't believe that you love her back."

Zuko eyed his uncle and asked, "Have you been speaking to the spirits again?"

"Actually, the spirit world allows me to talk to the spirits now since I helped end the war. I talk to Lee everyday and night. He happened to speak to Katara's mother and-"

"Whoa! WHAT? Uncle I think you need therapy!"

"No I do not my dear nephew, but thanks for caring, anyways she is going through a lot-"

"I know, 15000 passengers were ill on the ship she was using to head north, practically everyone died."

"Agni help the water tribe people!" exclaimed Iroh, "They could die out if this continues!"

"Exactly, Katara is having a major break down, her spirit lost hope for her people."

"That girl never loose hope, I know that, somewhere deep inside, the shadows of the darkness it blocking the light to release her hope like she did for the Avatar to return. Now maybe she can be stronger if you actually admit it that you are in love with her!"

"Uncle!"

"You do, you told me."

"Damn…"

"Well then go and find her!"

Zuko sighed and went back in his room and got her bag and journal and headed out.

**Disclaimer: So he had a crush on her all long?**


End file.
